Verlate (The Forgotten)
Verlate (ヹルレテ, Verurete), pronounced "verr-lay-te" is a Damani in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. She is featured in the sixth saga as well as the special "Forever Alone". She is introduced in the chapter "Ye Mighty". Overview 'Apperance' Verlate is a Damani. She is a tall, slender, grey skinned bipedal. While not exactly the same, she is somewhat based off of these creatures. Before Verlate was ready to reveal herself to Ledas and The Benefactor, she covered herself in sand and wind, thus obscuring her visage. She abandoned this look once she properly introduced herself to the two. 'Personality' Verlate is a very intelligent, if pessimistic and depressed being. From the moment Ledas and The Benefactor enter her mind prison, she begins enacting the best, most efficient plan to take over their bodies. Even so, her emotions do get in her way on occasion. Due to her being in her mind prison for so long, she is an intensely impatient being, and this causes her to have frequent outbursts. She is also very cynical which has manifested much more due to her imprisonment. But she is also honorable and not vengeful; this is seen particularly when she tells Ledas that she would not force The Benefactor to remain in the prison should he answer her riddle correctly. Verlate's character is very Shakespearian, as she often goes through long soliloquies. Her hate of Time itself is reminiscent of Shakespeare as well. Upon realizing she cannot escape from the mind prison, Verlate becomes extremely distraught. After she gets her release, though, through shooting a bunch of energy at the mind prison's entrance, she (in a remarkable move) moves onto acceptance rather quickly. Verlate has no opposition to suicide, and in fact remarks that it is the most beautiful way to die. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' Verlate was a Legate of the Daman race. She was considered one of the most intelligent and powerful of the self-proclaimed gods, and thus acted as their emissary. She visited planets to make contact with and document new races. She was occasionally allowed to impart knowledge and technology to deserving races, though usually this was not allowed. 'Forever Alone' During her mission to the Kai planet, she was assaulted and much of her energy was stolen by a single primative Kai. She was knocked unconscious in the process, and by the time she had woken up, the Kai had used the energy to wreak havoc on the planet. Other Kais had stolen the power from him as well, so Verlate's energy was in the veins of many of the race. Thus much destruction was going on by the time she came to. Judge Sertung then appeared and took Verlate into custody. She was then sentenced to eternity in a mind prison for what happened on the Kai planet. Before being put in it, however, Verlate asked Sertung to consider training the Kais into becoming the new caretakers of her dying race. Then she was locked away in the box. Verlate was visited many years later by various aliens, though none were notable until Korin opened the box. Verlate was taught about riddles by the sly cat. Additionally, Korin told Verlate of a way that she could potentially get free of the box. Of course, she would need another being to switch places with for that to work. So Verlate stayed in the box and allowed Korin to leave, waiting for another shot at getting free, herself. 'Fulfillment Saga' As soon as Ledas and The Benefactor entered into her mind prison, Verlate set out to test the two in order to find the best way to switch places with them. She used her thoughts to create Screechers, Tentacles, and the Lurker in order test their strengths and wills. At first, Verlate hid herself from the two, coating herself in sand and wind to obscure her features. Once she properly figured out the two, she revealed herself to them and brought them to her inner sanctum. Verlate then offered to let them leave if they answered a riddle. Should they refuse, she would keep them in the prison forever. This resulted in both Ledas and The Benefactor agreeing to try to answer one. She crafted riddles based on what she had learned about their personalities when she had used her thoughts to test them before. Still, the riddles were a mere ruse, and she had created them just to distract the two. After she gave them their riddles, Verlate focused in on Ledas (because he was weaker and less likely to resist) and switched energy signatures with him. After doing so, she sprinted to the top of the prison in an attempt to get out finally. But, she still couldn't. The mind prison was set up so that no matter what tricks Verlate tried, she could never get out. Realizing this, Verlate became incredibly emotional, and she ranted against Sertung for putting her in the prison and Time itself. Afterwards, once she had completed her emotional release, she descended back to the ground, numb and hopeless, re-switched energy signatures with Ledas and told the two beings the answers to her riddles. Remarking how it would be comforting for her to stop thinking for once, she then fell to her knees, committed suicide, and faded away like smoke in the wind. Techniques * * * * Energy Pillar * Hermetic Barrier * Soul Switch * Moment of Despair Trivia *Verlate is the oldest character featured in The Forgotten by a ridiculously large margin. *Verlate's use of "ヹ" instead of "ヴェ" is purely cosmetic, as it looks much neater. While both can be used to express the sound of "ve" (and are both more linguistically accurate than "ベ"), the use of dakuten with katakana we is historically more accurate; though, it is less often seen in modern usage. *Verlate is the only new character introduced in the Reunion Saga to get her own character page. *Verlate's theme is Time. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Hero Category:Canon Respecting Category:Villain Category:Main Villain